


Oczyszczenie

by Rakshasha



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Death, Other, Polski | Polish, School Shootings, my look on this scene
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshasha/pseuds/Rakshasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rok 1994, pamiętny dzień szkolnej strzelaniny w Westfield High. Co sprawiło, że dotąd trzymający się na uboczu chłopak w czerni postanowił ozdobić szkolne korytarze krwią swych równolatków? Co działo się w głowie Tate'a, gdy powoli pozbawiał ich życia? Czy coś się działo? A może... on sam nie do końca wiedział, co robi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oczyszczenie

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od próby wcielenia się w tę postać, odkąd wciągnęłam pierwszy sezon AHS. Tate zafascynował mnie od pierwszego odcinka, a gdy pokazali nam jego przeszłość, stwierdziłam, że koniecznie chcę spróbować swych sił w przedstawieniu tych wydarzeń trochę z jego perspektywy, ale też trochę z dystansu - jeśli ma to jakikolwiek sens... W każdym razie zapraszam Was na małą wycieczkę po wydarzeniach tamtego dnia i niewielkiego wgłębienia się w moje ujęcie psychiki tej niezwykle charyzmatycznej postaci. Komentarze i opinie bardzo mile widziane!

Krew trysnęła fontanną czerwieni. Barwiła szkarłatem biel kafelek, spływała po skórze ofiar z zastygłym na twarzy niedowierzaniem, jakby permanentnie wyrytym w nieruchomych rysach. Płynęła fugami podłogi szkolnego korytarza i pieściła wzrok czarnych jak noc oczu, perląc się wokół butów. Płaszcz powiewał w rytm jego kroków jak krucze skrzydła wzlatującego ku niebu ptaka. Ach, ile by dał za tę wolność, jaką posiadały. Odlecieć, gdy tylko miał ochotę. Daleko od brudu i wymiocin świata, z dala od fałszywości i pokręconego horroru życia, daleko, gdzie nie sięgała ludzka myśl.

Czy jeszcze dzień wcześniej spodziewał się stać w miejscu, w którym właśnie się znalazł? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Wszystko zaczęło się od jego matki, jak zawsze. Chorej, obrzydliwej, zepsutej do szpiku kości matki, która miała czelność uważać go za swego ukochanego synka. Kpina! Zbierało mu się na wymioty, gdy tylko myślał o tym, że miałby zostać perfekcyjnym synkiem tej suki. Kobiety, która uganiała się za każdym łatwiejszym do zmanipulowania facetem. Kobiety, która na swój idealnie pokręcony sposób skusiła najnowszego ukochanego, by zabił jej najstarszego syna, jego brata! Zdeformowanego i niezbyt świadomego świata, ale syna! Głęboki, pierwotny warkot wibrował mu w piersi na samo wspomnienie. I jeszcze miała czelność pomiatać jego siostrą, biedną, kaleką siostrą, jakby nie dość się nacierpiała.

Nie chciał brać udziału w tym popierdolonym cyrku horrorów ani chwili dłużej. Nie chciał czuć tej furii, tej obezwładniającej potrzeby, by zatopić palce w szyi kobiety, która ośmielała się nazywać jego matką, by rozerwać na strzępy tętnicę i patrzeć, jak się wykrwawia. Wiedział, że gdzieś głęboko coś się w nim budziło, coś drapiącego od wewnątrz jak uwięziony w klatce potwór; już czuł pazury drapiące o żebra. Gdy tego ranka wciągał cudem zdobytą kokainę, w głowie słyszał głosy intonujące morderczą melodię, nucące o krwi spływającej po bladej skórze i oczyszczającej świat z brudu. Nieprzytomnie formował linie białego proszku na ciemnym blacie biurka, trzęsąc się z furii, żalu i emocji, jakich nie potrafił nazwać. Ale wciągany narkotyk przynosił ulgę. Otępienie spływało na niego błogosławionym spokojem, osadzało się w umyśle i buzowało jak naelektryzowane powietrze przed burzą. Wiedział już, co musi zrobić.

Nie drżał ani nie zawahał się, wyciągając spod łóżka strzelbę, pistolet i potrzebną amunicję. Nawet nie przystanął, by się zastanowić. Po co? Cel jasno oświetlał mu drogę. Cel i potrzeba oczyszczenia tego świata, skąpania pozornej perfekcji w powodzi krwi, upuszczenia zła przez otwarte rany – jak zwykli robić Indianie, by pozbyć się z ciała złych duchów. Chowając broń pod obszerną przestrzenią militarnego płaszcza, wiedział też, kto pójdzie na pierwszy ogień.

Wszedł do biurowca z kanistrem w ręku i nikt nawet nie rzucił w stronę obleczonego czernią chłopaka pojedynczego spojrzenia. Z głową uniesioną wysoko, z beznamiętną, pustą maską miast młodzieńczej twarzy, przeszedł korytarzami, jakby to miejsce do niego należało. Kiedy przekroczył próg gabinetu tego skurwiela, Larry nie miał pojęcia, co go czeka. Bo niby skąd mógł się spodziewać, że podzieli los swoich córek i byłej żony, które spłonęły z żalu, gdy kazał im wynieść się z domu dla tej suki? Zaśmiałaby się maniakalnie, gdyby nie był tak otępiały.

\- Tate! – zawołał Larry, całkowicie zaskoczony. – Co tutaj robisz?

Po co ten dureń się w ogóle odzywał? Czy nie widział, że patrzył w oczy śmierci?

Odkręcając kurek, w dwóch płynnych krokach stanął przy biurku i wylał zawartość na jego drogi garnitur. Zaskoczony krzyk przebił powietrze, zszokowana twarz zwróciła się w stronę pasierba. Tate tylko wyjął zapałki.

Larry wyciągnął dłoń w ostatniej próbie powstrzymania chłopaka...

Błysnął płomyk. Czas na ułamek sekundy stanął w miejscu. Wtedy pstryknął palcami, a zapałka wylądowała na przesiąkniętym benzyną materiale. Ogień wybuchł w powietrze jasnym, gorącym płomieniem, a wrzaski bólu rozległy się na całym piętrze - ale Tate już wyszedł. Kroczył spokojnie w stronę wyjścia. Nikt nawet nie zerknął na beznamiętną twarz obleczonego w czerń nastolatka. Tylko że to jeszcze nie było to, czego pragnął. Nie to oczyszczenie, jakiego potrzebował. To nie było dla niego. To było dla nich.

W szkole zewsząd otoczyły go wesołe trzepoty głosów, rosnące i opadające fale dźwiękowe śmiechów, rozmów, chichotów i wyzwisk. Mieszanka radości, beznadziei i młodzieńczego buntu, w idealnych dozach rozłożona pomiędzy popularnych, zbierających całą uwagę gwiazd szkoły i odebrana cichym myszkom rezydującym w kątach lub atakowanym przez zakompleksionych gówniarzy. Jakie to miało znaczenie? Cała ta bezrozumna hierarchia, potrzeba przynależenia, wyścig o uwagę w oczach rówieśników bez krzty rozumu, zaślepienie błahostkami, które powinny tylko śmieszyć. Nie spodziewali się, oczywiście, że nie. Dziwne spojrzenia dla odludka w czerni, ewentualnie rzucone przez ramię słowa, jakie ich zdaniem powinny go ugodzić, żadnej więcej uwagi. Może gdyby się przyjrzeli, zauważyliby, jak jednym płynnym ruchem wyciąga spod płaszcza strzelbę. Pierwsza ofiara nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy pocisk rozsadził jej czaszkę.

Ciepła krew wystrzeliła z ohydnej rany, zachłannie oblepiając pobliskie twarze, ubrania i biel szafek. Urywany oddech opuścił wargi Tate’a, gdy patrzył, jak szkarłat spływa po kafelkach, a w uszach dźwięczały mu wypełniające korytarze krzyki. Głosy w głowie zaśpiewały głośniej, głodne, naglące, pazury uwięzionej wewnątrz bestii zaorały o jego żebra. Czuł, że serce przyśpiesza mu w piersi, obija się o płuca i dudni nad wyraz głośno, ale kto mógł je usłyszeć ponad hukiem wystrzałów? Aż żałował, że wybrał tak późną porę. Za mało wrzasków przerażenia dźwięczało między ścianami pustego korytarza, zbyt mało krwi, by zmyć grzeszne dusze z ich win.

Ktoś zdołał umknąć jego uwadze. Nosząc na palcach ślady posoki swojego przyjaciela, uciekł w stronę biblioteki, jakby to miało go uratować. Tate się nie spieszył, zmierzając po czerwonych śladach. Strzelba ciążyła mu w dłoni, płaszcz owijał się wokół nóg, na skórze czuł stygnące smugi szkarłatu. Kilka wystrzałów dalej dotarł do zamkniętych drzwi.

Chwycił klamkę, spokojnie kładąc nacisk. Nie było pośpiechu, stamtąd nie mieli innej ucieczki. Ale drzwi nie ustąpiły. Przez chwilę szarpał się z przeszkodą, jednak nie chciała ustąpić. Przystanął, wypuszczając jeden krótki, sfrustrowany wydech, po czym okrążył róg biblioteki. Drugie wejście, mniej uczęszczane, ale zawsze otwarte. Na pewno nie zdążyli o nim pomyśleć.

Ciężkie kroki skórzanych butów niosły się poprzez martwą ciszę szkoły, gdy zmierzał do celu jak predator do kryjówki swojej najnowszej ofiary. Czuł się niemal wesoły, powolutku naciskając klamkę, drocząc się z uwięzionymi wewnątrz, trzęsącymi się ze strachu duszyczkami. Ktoś całą swoją wagą runął na drzwi, nim zdołał otworzyć przejście. Ktoś na tyle silny, by go powstrzymać. Puścił klamkę, przerzucił strzelbę do drugiej ręki i wyjął poręczniejszy pistolet zza paska. Raz! Dwa! Trzy! Piękne, okrągłe dziury zaświeciły w gładkiej powierzchni, ciało z głuchym łoskotem uderzyło o podłogę. Po problemie.

Wchodząc do biblioteki, słyszał tylko dudnienie własnego serca i tłumione jęki przerażenia gdzieś z kąta. Przekroczył leżącego nieprzytomnie nauczyciela bez najmniejszego nawet zerknięcia. Chowając pistolet, ruszył między regały. Szuranie, stłumione jęki, ciężkie oddechy. Słyszał ich, słyszał doskonale. Ściągnął wargi i zaczął gwizdać. Wesołą, lekką melodyjkę, która kiedyś obiła mu się o uszy. Czemu się kryli? Czego tak bardzo się bali? Przecież przyszedł oczyścić ich dusze, wysłać do lepszego miejsca, z dala od tego zasranego, popieprzonego padołu niedoli. Niemal radośnie walnął pięścią w regał, zwalając książki po drugiej stronie. Kobiecy wrzask rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu. Płaczliwy, tak bardzo zdesperowany i przerażony. Okrążył półkę, wwiercając beznamiętne spojrzenie w skuloną na posadzce blondynkę. Wielkie, niebieskie oczy w ciężkiej, czarnej oprawie, powoli spływającej po jej policzkach patrzyły na niego błagalnie. Tsk! Pusta łuska odbiła się od podłogi, kolejny wystrzał niemal zatrząsł pomieszczeniem. Z rozoranej czaszki trysnęła zbawienna posoka. Za nim ktoś zdusił własny jęk.

Obrócił się, melodyjka zamarła na bladych wargach. Ciężki oddech rwał jego piersią, gdy znalazł swojego niedoszłego uciekiniera między pomarańczowymi sofami. Mały punk zaczął cofać się, półleżąc. Jakże żałośnie.

\- Nie, proszę… – Przeładował. – Nigh...

Krew, tyle krwi. Spłynęła po ciemnej koszulce z logiem zespołu, zabłysnęła na jasnej podłodze. Zawrócił na pięcie, gdzieś przed sobą słyszał przytłumione głosy i echo ruchu. Ciężkie kroki rozbrzmiewały stałym rytmem w martwej ciszy, skóra butów skrzypiała ledwie dosłyszalnie. Wyszedł zza rogu kontuaru, zerknął pod nogi. Krystalicznie czysty dźwięk uderzającej o posadzkę łuski i wystrzał, w tyle kolejny jęk. Szczękę chłopaka praktycznie oderwało od czaszki; kiedy wraz z telefonem uderzył o ziemię, ledwie trzymała się na ociekających posoką ścięgnach. Za sobą usłyszał ruch i męski głos. Bohater?

\- Hej! – Odwrócił się. Jakiś mięśniak z drużyny sportowej, jakże klasycznie. Lufa uniosła się prawie bez udziału umysłu. – To już koniec! Przesthn…

Głuchy łoskot uderzającego o ziemię ciała i przerażony, dziewczęcy płacz. Prawie nie słyszał zbliżających się do szkoły syren ponad własnym, urywanym oddechem i pieszczącymi jego uszy dźwiękami, jakie wydawała z siebie ostatnia ofiara. Chwytając krawędź stołu, pod którym się skryła, poczuł drażniący smród uryny. Jakże typowe…

Stolik uderzył z łomotem o kafelki, wrzask przerażenia rozniósł się po sali. Patrząc głęboko w załzawione, błagające spojrzenie ubranej w uniform dziewczyny, uniósł strzelbę i przeładował. Łuska odbiła się od skulonej postaci, ostatni szloch wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Huknęło, krew trysnęła fontanną zbawiennego szkarłatu. Spłynęła z okrągłej rany idealnie pośrodku czoła, przelała się nad zamkniętymi powiekami, splamiła biel kostiumu szkolnej drużyny. Z bezbarwnymi jak bezgwiezdna noc oczami patrzył, jak życiodajna posoka zbiera się i perli, jak oczyszcza ich z całego brudu, smrodu i zakłamania. Patrzył, a potem wycofał się.

Wysoko na swojej chmurze narkotykowego haju odtwarzał w głowie zadane śmierci niczym film ledwie nagrany na taśmie. Blade wargi poruszały się bez udziału umysłu, szepcząc coś bezdźwięcznie, ciało napięte niczym struna spoczęło na krawędzi łóżka, nieruchome, dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści ściskały materiał ciemnych jeansów. Niewidzącymi oczyma wpatrywał się w rozwarte na oścież drzwi i gdzieś zza grubej ściany mgły docierały do niego stłumione dźwięki mnóstwa kroków, syren, krzyk jego matki. Nawet nie mrugał, głęboko we wspomnieniach zalanych morzem szkarłatu.

Cały odział SWATu wkroczył do pokoju Tate’a, mierząc z ciężkiej broni w pierś chłopaka. Zielone wiązki laserów wwiercały się w czarny materiał swetra, a on powoli, ostrożnie zaczął podnosić się do pionu. Szalone, czarne oczy wpatrywały się w nich, przesyłając dreszcze po skórze. Uniósł dłonie w geście poddania, na lewej dłoni, na kciuku lśnił nietknięty czerwienią pierścień. Zatrzymał je na wysokości głowy, tak jak to się widywało na filmach, kącik jego warg drgnął ledwie dostrzegalnie. Skulił prawą dłoń, dwa palce przykładając do skroni na wzór ledwie co trzymanego pistoletu. Pokręcony, maniakalny uśmiech zaczął formować się na bladych ustach.

\- Piaf! – przedrzeźnił wystrzał i wyszczerzył się szeroko. A potem rzucił się w stronę poduszki.

Kaskada wystrzałów rozdarła powietrze, rozrywając pierś Tate’a dziesiątkami kul. Nie sądził, że to możliwe, ale czuł je. Czuł, każdą z osobna, przedzierającą się przez mięśnie i tkanki niewyobrażalnym bólem, drążącą tunele w bezużytecznym już ciele, jakby był szmacianą lalką nie człowiekiem. Dziwny, rzężący dźwięk dobył się ze zmasakrowanych płuc i wtedy jego ciało odpuściło. Osunął się na łóżko, a potem z cichym łoskotem na drewnianą podłogę; pistolet wypadł z dłoni na nieruszoną pościel. Krew strumieniami wypływała z rozszarpanego strzałami torsu, rozpływając się piękną kałużą szkarłatu wokół jego nieruchomej sylwetki. Patrzył, jak ucieka z tej śmiertelnej powłoki, wysącza się na wolność i stygnie. Zza ściany wyraźnie słyszał rozpaczliwy płacz jego matki, ale nawet nie mrugnął. Dobrze. Czego innego się spodziewała? Już nigdy nie będzie jej perfekcyjnym, anielskim synkiem. Nigdy!

Dotąd trzymane za ścianą otępienia emocje powoli zaczęły przebijać się na powierzchnię. Rozrywając mgłę beznamiętności, szarpiąc za martwe serce, torowały sobie drogę do umysłu Tate’a. Wolny od wpływu kokainy, powoli tonął w szkarłacie i rozpaczy. Krew zalała całkowicie jego myśli. Posoka płynąca po bladej skórze, tryskająca na jasne ściany. W uszach słyszał przerażone błagania i szlochy. Wewnętrzne monstrum ostrymi pazurami orało jego żebra, a głosy w głowie rosły. Intonowały, nuciły pieśń mordercy i szaleńca, pieśń potwora, coraz głośniej, głośniej, głośniej.

Przeciągły wrzask rozorał powietrze. Tate upadł na kolana, dłonie zaciskając w jasnych lokach, szarpiąc, krzycząc i błagając, by zostawiły go w spokoju. Nikt nie widział zrozpaczonego chłopaka obleczonego w czerń. Nikt nie słyszał rozrywającego serce płaczu i wrzasków. Nikt…

Delikatna, kobieca dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu Tate’a. Zszokowany uniósł wzrok na Norę, pierwszą właścicielkę domu, piękną, elegancką damę nie z tego czasu, która kiedyś uratowała go przed potworem z piwnicy tego przeklętego domostwa. Jedyna postać, którą kiedykolwiek mógłby uznać za matkę.

\- Już dobrze, Tate – powiedziała miękko; ciepły, smutny uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz. – Już dobrze…

Objął obleczone drogą suknią nogi w ciasne, desperackie objęcia niczym dziecko potrzebujące wsparcia. Delikatna dłoń gładziła jego włosy, a on trząsł się i tłumił szlochy w ciężkich jedwabiach. Gdy ponownie utkwił spojrzenie w swoich nieruchomym ciele, głosy w głowie zaśpiewały jeszcze głośniej. Długo patrzył, jak szkarłatna posoka wylewa się z jego piersi, rozlewa się po gardle, i nie dostrzegał nic więcej. Ani zrozpaczonej matki, ani oddziału SWATu, nic, tylko płynącą krew. I wraz z opuszczającą jego śmiertelne ciało, życiodajną posoką otępienie znów zaczęło spływać na rozedrganą duszę.

Czuł jednak, jak jego ciało stygnie, a serce staje, by już nigdy więcej nie ruszyć. Czuł to, ale równocześnie nie czuł nic. Beznamiętna, chłodna pustka wypełniała go, rozpychała, zdawała się nawet uciszać śpiewające dotąd w umyśle głosy, pochłaniać drapiącą o żebra bestię. Uspokajał się. Prawdziwie uspokajał. Wspomnienia masakry, szlochy, błagania o życie, wszystko zaczęło wycofywać się w odległy kąt umysłu, chowało się w ciemnościach, zamykane szczelnie, by nigdy nie wrócić. Z każdą cenną kroplą czuł, że się uspokaja. Gdy zaś pokój opustoszał, a dłoń we włosach zniknęła, czuł się… pusty. Pusty i wolny.

Oczyszczony…

 


End file.
